Kasumi
Info Basic Upgrade Second Upgrade Third Upgrade (Reversible) Quotes |Clip0 = |Clip2 = |Clip3 = |Clip4a = |Clip25 = |Clip26 = |Clip5 = |Clip7 = |Clip8 = |Clip9 = |Clip24 = |Clip10 = |Clip11 = |Clip14 = |Clip15 = |Clip16 = |Clip17 = |Clip18 = |Clip19 = |Clip20 = |Clip21 = |Clip22 = |Clip23 = |Clip4 = |Clip6 = |Clip12 = |Clip13 = |Clip27 = }} Seasonal Quotes |Christmas2015 = クリスマス？！何浮かれてるの、馬鹿みたい！えっ、ケーキ？！要らないわよ、そんなっ… うーん… あっ、おいしい！うぁ、えっと…|Christmas2015_Clip = |Christmas2015_EN = Christmas!? What's everyone getting all merry about, like idiots! Eh, cake!? I don't need something like that... Mm ... Ah...It's delicious! Wah... Umm...|NewYear2016 = ふぅ……。お正月を無事迎えられたわね。よかった。クズ司令官も……あ、ごめん……司令官も……今年も、よろしくね。……な、何よ！？|NewYear2016_Clip = |NewYear2016_EN = Fuu. We were able to greet New Year safely. I'm glad. Shitty Commander-... Ah, I'm sorry... Commander, do take care of me this year as well. Wh-What is it!?}} Character Appearance * Artist: Konishi (コニシ) Personality * Seiyuu: Miyagawa Wakana (宮川若菜) Notes *Similar to Shoukaku and Zuikaku, Kasumi has a base Kai Ni form and an alternate Kai Ni B form, the latter turning her into a dedicated anti-aircraft destroyer with better AA stats at the cost of weaker surface combat stats. Kasumi has the ability to freely switch between her two Kai Ni forms via remodelling, though her alternate form has to be unlocked by reaching the required remodel level, and she can only switch between Kai Ni and Kai Ni B. *Kasumi Kai Ni B is capable of performing Anti-Air Cut-Ins without the use of an equipped Fire Director, making her the third destroyer to do so after Akizuki and Teruzuki. *Both of Kasumi's Kai Ni forms give her the ability to mount specialized equipment, such as Daihatsu Landing Craft and Fleet Command Facility, making her the first destroyer in-game capable of doing so. **Her Kai Ni B form is also capable of mounting large radars normally reserved for larger ships. *Kasumi Kai Ni B is capable of performing two special types of Anti-Air Cut-In formshttps://twitter.com/KanColle_STAFF/status/689353451143168000 **The first requires a High-angle Gun Mount, Anti-Aircraft Gun and Air Radar, and has greater power, but 'less than specialised air defence ships'. In the old API number list, this would be API 14, identical to Isuzu Kai Ni. **The second requires only a High-angle Gun Mount and Anti-Aircraft Gun, but has lower AACI power. The API number should be either 13 or 15, but needs confirmation. **Under the previous AACI API listings, the lower numbers have already been used, so these two AACI forms should overwrite all other AACIs in the fleet. However, further testing is required to confirm that the API numbers were not changed in this update. Trivia *Participated in Operation Ten-Go, Yamato's suicide mission, along with Yukikaze, Yahagi, Hatsushimo, Asashimo, Isokaze, and Hamakaze and two other Destroyers not yet present in the game. She sunk during the operation, on April 7, 1945. *Her name means "haze" or "mist". **It was first carried by the second and last Torpedo Boat Destroyer of the Akatsuki class in 1901. Quests * Required by Quests A30, A32, A46, B21 and B38. See Also *View CG *List of Destroyers *Wikipedia entry on destroyer Kasumi Category:Asashio Class Category:Destroyers